digging wholes and mending hearts
by gin rose raposo1
Summary: two sister who are selling drugs while trying to survive will be sent to a all guys camp were the adults are crazey and u dig alot of holes there they will find friend ship hope and may be even love
1. befor camp

Teddi's pov

For 3 years my sister Vienna and me have been selling drugs just to make a living. When I was 

little my parents died in a car accident, which left me and Vienna to go to a foster home. At the 

time I was 6 and she was 7 we lived there for 5years and even though we didn't own allot we 

Were content. Then one day the Mr.. and Mrs. smith came and adopted us that happiness 

lasted for one year until Mrs. smith died of a sudden heartattch from there on it all went down 

Hill. MR. Smith better known as bob started to drink every night. At first it wasn't that bad he 

would just yell little then go to sleep then the beating . He never really hurt me but he almost 

killed Vienna once or twice but still we kept our mouths shut and never told any one. I still 

rember clearly the thing that put us on the street. We had just come home from lacrosse practice 

when he hollered for Vienna to meet him in the study I gave her a skeptical look but she went 

anyway it had been about 10 minuets when I heard a whimper come from the study I quickly 

ran to it and saw that bob had Vienna pinned on the grown. I ran to him and pushed him off her

" You little bitch he hollered" he threw me across the room and all I rember is a sickening crack 

And me blacking out. when I finally came to it I saw a horrifying sight bob was in the corner 

moaning in pain while bleeding and Vienna was leaning against the wall with a big gash on her 

Stomach and a knife in her hand. 

"What did you do I asked" "I stopped him from killing you now come on lets get out of here 

before he wakes up she said shakily" " your bleeding" "im fine lets go"

With that we had packed the essentials some money and we were off but with not enough

money to live on soon ended up on the streets.

Here we are today me and Vienna notaries drug dealers just trying to get back. I have just 

turned 15 and she's 16 . Today was going to be our last job and then we were going to get real 

jobs and stop doing this job before we get caught and arrested. That's when we heard the sirens

run Vienna told me but I wouldn't if she wuz going to get caught so would I we were in this thing 

Together. As we were going to run to cops came by and with them were to dogs which were 

drug searchers. As soon as the dogs got on whiff they were onto of me because to day I wuz 

caring the bag with all the stuff I think we caught on the cop said to another and with that me 

and Vienna who told them she was my partner.

Court room two days later

" since you are both under 18 and have no families i will give you both two choices . you will 

either be going to juvinille hall or you will both be sentance to 20 months at camp green lake" 

me and vienna looked at eachother and quicky said "camp"

So now here we are in the middel of now ware going to a camp wich looks more like a deseart 

hell.

" wonder what we have to do there" "i don't know teddi but its gotta be better then the streets"

with that mention the gaurd with th gun snickered and here im thinking man this isnt going to be 

good. We had about another hour so I leaned my head on the window and went to sleep.

I was awoken to vienna shaking me

"were here" "o joy i muttered" 


	2. getting to camp and meeting the boys

An: sorry I forgot to say this before but I don't own holes and never will 

Vienna's pov

*: Means thoughts

"" Means talking

as we walked off the bus there was a scary looking guy in a cowboy hat and snake skin boots?

"well well if it isn't our little girl scouts im Mr. sir and will be addressed as such and expect respect so follow

me to my office and well get you all settled in" "Yes Mr. sir me and teddi said" We fallowed him into a office were he looked over our files then he lead us into a small building and began to explain the rules. (an: I hope you all know the speech but if you don't read the book or watch the movie) after he gave us two orange suits and a pair of boots and with that Mr. Pendanski came in.

"So these are our new campers well I'm pendanski but the boys call me mom your both in d-tent the d is for diligence follow me and ill show you your home for the next 20 months" 

We followed him and he showed us were the mess hall and wreck room then we came to a bunch of bid tents in front of each there was a letter and finally we came to the d-tent as he opened the flap I could smell the awful smell of horses and as we looked one thing hit my mind*o shit this is a all guys camp* "yo mom new kid" a kid with really thick glasses asked he was one out of 7 guys 

"Yes Rex and we have two new students their names are Vienna and teddi. Teddi and Vienna this is Rex Alan Theodore Ricky José Stanley Jesse and zero"

" Man how many times I got to tell u those aren't our names im x-ray this is squid armpit zigzag magnet caveman sport and zero and your ... wait your girls" x-rays said finally as the names and images clicked.

"Yes rex and even though there your equal while working you will still treat them like ladies" after he said that he left the tent to do god knows what

After he left we were bombarded with question

"Why are you hear"

"What did you do?"

"How old are you"

"How long u here for"

"QUIET teddi yelled"

That shut every one up "damn chica you got a loud mouth for such an ill body the one named magnet said"

"No una cosa a gradable a decir (not a nice thing to say) I said" and magnet looked at me in surprise 

"usted habla Espanola" (you speak Spanish) he asked me 

"ya I said shaking my head"

"So you going to answer the questions" x-ray asked

teddi looked at me to indicate for to answer them

"First of all im 16 she's 15 were here cause we were caught selling drugs and were both here for the next 20

Months"

"So what made you do it cave man asked"

As I was about to say something teddi shook her head pleading with me not to.

I just shook my head and sat on my bed and even though it was hard a lumpy I was soon asleep. The next morning I was woken up by teddi shaking me "come one we got to go" "im coming im coming" so I got up grabbed my orange jump suit and walked out to dig a hole. Before we headed to the library we went and got some disgusting burritos with honey 

"that's it im going to freaking go anorexic teddi muttered" "hollauhla to that sister I said " "here you guys want some bread I stole some extra from last night but you can have it magnet said handing us each two pieces of bread" "thank you" with that we ate and grabbed our shovels. 

2 hours later

I have been digging for two hours and have only gotten a half of a foot dug. Teddi and every one else has about two feet dug except zero who looks like he has 3 feet dug. " Vienna water trucks here cave man called from the whole next to me" "ok thanks I said"

I pulled myself out of my hole and headed to the end of the line behind teddi and zero. Today Mr. Sir was the waterman and im guessing tomorrow the other guy would be the water guy. " How you doing teddi asked ?" "Good I said" putting on a fake smile. I'm glad she smiled back because it meant she thought I was fine and she wouldn't worry. After every one got some water they headed back to finish digging their holes. As I sat there and dug in silence I thought about what did me and teddi do to deserve it. After another 30 minuets zero was done with his hole he spit in it and then headed back to camp. One by one every one finished except me who was only to my 3-point mark. "Hey Vienna im done do you need any help teddi asked" "no go back to camp im good I said" "ok" after she left I was alone and that's the way I liked it.

I had dug for another hour and still had only gotten about a quarter of another foot. After about another 5 minuets of digging I heard some one jump in the hole as I looked up I saw zero "what can I do for" he didn't say anything but just started digging. It took me a few seconds to snap out of my daze "wait stop why are you digging for me ?" "Your hands are bleeding and if you get any more dirt in them there going to get infected" I looked down and sure enough I had 2 big gashes in my hands that were bleeding heavily

"Thank you" " no problem just give me a few minuets then we can walk back" that was the first time out of the two days ive been here that zero had talking to some one besides Stanley. "Hey zero what does cat spell" he looked at me in surprise. Last night I woke up and every one but zero and caveman were gone and it looked like caveman was trying to teach him to read. " C c c a a a t t t cat" " awesome if you need more help ill help you" "thank you he said smiling which was the first time I had seen him do it. After another 20 minuets he was done so we headed back to camp. When we got back to the tent there was no one there so I decided I would help zero some more. By the time we were done and every one had gotten back I had taught him 

Bird, mouse, dig, shovel, and allot more words. "Hey were where you before teddi asked me" " having fun I said sarcastically" " were going to the wreck room want to come? Magnet asked" "sure just let me change I said" so every one left and then a few minuets later zero walked back in " aren't you going?" "No he said"

" Yes you are" I said grabbing his hand and bringing him with me.


End file.
